Life's kiss
by mimiges11
Summary: Bella, a god of death or so she thought, sent to earth in hope to learn her true meaning.
1. new beginning

Bella Muerte is a character made by me, so is the story line so no bitching.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Her name is Bella Muerte, daughter of the gods Luna and Solar. They seen her sadness towards other gods, though her touch on humans would be deadly, if she touched a god nothing would happen but that internal fear deep within her kept poked through. So they sent her to earth in a forest where the only life forms are bacteria in the swampy water. In hope it shows her that she can't kill whats already dead. They have a great reason to send her there...to show her there is more to her than it seems.

"Dark and damp is how I would discribe where I am, sent here because I had to much sadness and not enough can I, god of death, find joy when everything I touch dies on contact, though with everything here...I think I am the most alive thing." She though looking down at her feet walking over to the lake side, she slowly ran her hand across the rock, her pale skin reflecting the light beautifuly, she smiled for a second and walked to a comfortable looking place.

She sat next to the dim waters on a large rock which looks to be almost bed like, although it wasn't comfy one looked into the water frowing as she thought " I always find myself doing this. It's so lonely here, thinking about it makes me feel depressed. I wander, if I was back..would I really be open to interacting with the other gods...or would I go back to avoiding contact in anyway. Well maybe being here isn't a bad thing, I can't kill anything, it's not alive. I can't feel much life here, only a light gleam from far in the distance. Which is probably a-"

Just then she heard a scream that interupted her train of thought. It sounded human. Worried , she rushed in the direction , She picked up the pace as the scream faded, she worried the poor boy would be dead, or badly injured.

She got close and seen a man and a young teen by the looks of it, the man was very shady looking, he loomed over the young teen looking for something. The young teen, he had black hair like her own, wore shades darker than what the normal humans wore, he looked sad, scared, almost lifeless. But than she realised. He had been beaten, he was bleeding at different parts of his arms and was most likely past out. The man probably seen something he wanted and was willing to hurt him for it.

The older man grinned, she knew he found what he was looking for. He mumbled out a few words and walked off.

She knew the young teen was going to die if no one were to help him so she slowly aproached him, kneeling on the ground beside him, her light purple gown ruffling up her thighs.

She wanted to help him, but how can you help with out touching?

She jumped a bit when she heard a slight cough that came from the young teen, it looked like he was going to wake up, his eyes fluttered open, the first thing he say was a a beautiful young maiden with skin as pale as snow, black eyes, lovely black hair and to his surprise, horns, they looked like a deers antlers. He smiled "D-did I die...I see an angle so it must be true.."

She giggled and shook her head "No kind sir, you are very much alive but not for long, it looks to me like you're bleeding all around your arms, you'll need a doctor soon."

He frowned and looked at his arms, he reached out and tried to hold her because he knew with all the blood loss he was sure to die. But she fell back with, she knew if he were to be in contact with her there is no doubt he would die.

"Why...I know I will die here...please.. I want to die in the embrase of someone as lovely as you" He looked so sorrowful, she wished he could be saved but she knew he knew his fate was dark, she slowly crawled to him and let him lay in her lap, he has no contact with her skin so he was safe.

He reached for her hand and then, things went blank for her. 


	2. some where new

Bella awoke in the woods with the boy next to her holding her hand. He looked to be breathing, slow normal breaths. She was relieved. She was also shocked to see him healed and still holding her hand. She smiled though, this was the first contact she had since she was very young.

He looked over to her and smiled "You awoke...you fainted when you touched me...but then again..so did I.." He held her close for a moment, blushes a light shade of pink.  
She smiled. "Thank you kind lady, I think you used some type of magic to heal me or something, I just asume I guess because of your horns and stuff.."

She giggled and spoke softly " I didn't heal you young man, I simply blanked out and woke up holding yor hand" blushing, she looked down.

They layed there for a bit just holding each other when she decided to ask him name, re responded "My name is Eren, I am only 17. I live on my own basically" he giggled and asked her who she was "Well, my name is Bella Muerte, I am a go- I mean...a special girl sent here from the heavens"

He sat there in awe and held her tight "Well you're a very beautiful young lady, Bella" She blushed a deep red, not really knowing what to say.

The silence was for a while till his face lit up and went dim "I need to head to my apartment, I have a pet there...and I need to feed him or he would die or just be in bad condition, sorry..."

She frowned not wanting him to leave, he was the most nicest, loving person she has met on earth so far and he made her feel bright in a way she couldn't understand but sh nodded understanding "Please visit, I'd love you see you again Eren."

He smiled at her "You can come with me, I'd keep you safe, no one really visits me and I live in a place where no one cares. It's an odd place basically so you wont stand out much"

She smiled and held his hand once again,this time with no hesitance "Thank you, That would be wonderful"

He lead her through the woods guiding her further and further till they both seen the dim light of the city. She smiled, the lights gleamed beautifuly, but as they got closer she seen that the only beauty was in the flashing lights, the rest looked empty, a dead city. But there was people, not the most apealing people, they looked to have sunk in cheeks and they had things that lit bright and released smoke in their mouth.

'Humans are quite interesting' she thought to herself, he gripped her hand and smiled shrugging. "Don't worry it looks more scarier than it is" It made her feel a bit better knowing it wasn't so bad, although she wishes it looked good aswell.

Through all the talking and walking they did they arived at a small apartment building, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, he held it open and Bella walked in, he followed after her. They walked up the stairs getting to his apartment, they walked in.

It was small, it had a small kitchen and a bedroom right across. It had everything a normal house had just on one small floor. It was a humble little place and looked much different than the outside.


End file.
